Talk:Atlantis
Should this be divided into Pre and Post crisis entries? Maybe "Atlantis (Earth-One)" and "Atlantis (New Earth)"? Roygbiv666 19:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::No. I think that unless two locations are actually different, we should confine them to one article. It's understandable with characters, but with meta-locations, splitting it up just makes things more complicated. People have to look in multiple places for information on what is essentially one place. Suddenly, all of these things need to be changed, everything in the future has to be piped, it gets hard to keep track of. We should keep it where it is. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wonder Woman The cities of Venturia and Aurania are from Wonder Woman stories, so I put "Wonder Woman" in the categories. I do not understand why take it off. https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Clea_(Earth-Two) https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Clea_(New_Earth) --FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:42, January 5, 2017 (UTC) New main image I decided to add a new main image since the previous one represents a fairly old version of Atlantis that doesn't really represent the city anymore Captain097 (talk) 18:39, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :And I reverted that change. Do not change the image without discussion. :The main image doesn't have to be the most recent. It just has to show a good representation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:47, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not about most recent, if it were most recent I'd have picked something from Rebirth, New 52 Atlantis is the one most current comics take inspriation from, it's also the version that's inspiring the DC Films Atlantis. Atlantis has never really looked like it does in the current image AND it's full of people with the city barely visible, so how does it properly represent it more than the one I picked? Though You're absolutely right about me needing to discuss it before hand, that's my bad Captain097 (talk) 18:52, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :It shows the city, its inhabitants and the dome, from one of the most character defining Aquaman eras. How is that not Atlantis? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:02, October 29, 2017 (UTC) : It should be the location, not the location and its people. The Metropolis, Gotham, Central, Coast, Paradise Island pages all show off only the city, (though two of those are just map/blueprint like pictures and should probably be updated as well) The current image is from 1990 and represents Atlantis as it was in the 80's with all those mini series. Peter David's Atlantis doesn't look like that, the 2003 run doesn't look like that, and the post New 52 version doesn't look like that. As I said earier, the New 52 Atlantis Aquaman has inspired far more and has reached more people than some random 1990 depiction of 80's Atlantis. Captain097 (talk) 19:20, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Perfect pics for locations are rare. This is a good pic; any other good pic can just be in the gallery. That's what it's for. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Perfect pics ARE rare but the one I chose is a far better representation of the city, how can you not see this? Either you're just biased towards that era and don't really want anything else being shown off or you're just being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn because there's no way you can think you're right if you look at all of those other pages and then look at this one, this page is the odd man out. Captain097 (talk) 19:20, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm open to change, but don't see how that image is better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Have you not read anything I've said? I've stated numerous times how it's better. More people know that version of Atlantis than 80's Atlantis and it showcases the LOCATION like all of the other hero cities. The Fortress of Solitude doesn't have giant FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE text with Superman flying by and a bunch of robot helpers, it just shows the location. ::::It's not a city. It's a kingdom. The image is from a Who's Who profile, made to show off the kingdom. It shows a plethora of architecture, culture and inhabitants. Your image just shows part of a city with a statue of one of its greatest enemies. We go for historical perspective, not (necessarily) recentish recognizability. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:40, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::The other locations don't show off the culture and inhabitants so why should this one? The culture should written out in the article or with the citizens are already shown on the Atlantean page. As for "historial perspective" The Who's Who was written and drawn in 1990 and the version of Atlantis is from the 80's(as I stated way above). That version is the least relevant of all depictions of the location. ::::::Not every country has a good image that shows off culture and inhabitants. Some do but don't have it as a main pic (for some reason - I'm looking at you, Paradise Island). But what other pages have doesn't necessarily have influence here. And it also doesn't counter the downsides of your image. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:05, October 29, 2017 (UTC)